Akatsuki Members Get a Job
by animegirl2691
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the members of Akatsuki had to get jobs? Well, I did! actually I didn't but my sis and i came up with this idea and wrote it! so if you want some laughs then read this! R


This is just a random little thing not worth being called a story. It was written because I drank 4 Pepsi's and am all hiper now! This story was inspired by "Fun with Akatsuki" by "Omnistrife" on It's dedicated to little sister, who is in love with Diedara and the Akatsuki. So please enjoy!

* * *

"Itachi! What have you done to my 'Iron Chef' DVDs?!?! They are all melted and...and...! That's it, Itachi! You and the rest of this lazy group are going to get jobs and pay for my DVDs and a new TV!!!"

**The Next Day...**

**Itachi** got a job at a gas station.

A small boy wearing a mask walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, sir. I want to pay for my mom's gas and this 'Sasuke' doll please."

Itachi took the doll.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes! Can I buy it please! I'll be a good boy! Promise!"

Itachi angrily sqeazed the doll.

_"I will destroy you!"_ the doll said.

"Sasuke? You are weak! You lack hatred! Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

Obviously, the gas caught fire. It burned the building to the ground. No one was hurt, but Itachi was fired.

**Kisame** got a job at the aquerium.

"All you have to do is feed the fish. Can you handle that?"

"Yes, boss"

Kisame began throughing small fish and other things into different tanks.

All of a sudden, Kisame spotted a small boy wearing a mask, walking on the other side of the glass.

_What is that he's eating?_

It was fish sticks!

Kisame's stomach made a load growling sound.

He glanced at the tank below him.

"Maybe just a snack."

He jumped in.

"OMG!!" the small boy yelled, "There is a shark in the tank! He's eating all the pretty fishies!"

Someone patted him on the head.

"Good thing you spotted it." the person said as the other workers ran to get Kisame out.

"Yeah, I'm a good boy!"

Kisame was fired.

**Deidara **and** Sasori** got jobs at a toy factor.

"Hey, new guys, all you have to do are make little dolls for these kids, ok? They are on a field trip to watch how it's done! And then when they are made, give them out. Each kid gets one."

Deidara went to work chewing clay and forming it into small birds for each child. He then gave them to Sasori who began handing them out. When they all had one, Deidara turned to leave.

"Wait!" a small boy wearing a mask ran into the room, "Wait! Mr. I didn't get..."

BOOM!!

"That was so cool!!"

Deidara turned to see the small boy jumping around the remains of his class mates.

"Can you show me how to do that? PLEASE!!! I'll be a good boy I promise!"

"Go away! Where is Sasori-dana?"

"You mean that guy?" the boy pointed to one of the bodies that scattered the floor.

"Sasori-dana?!!"

"Hmm...looks like he got caught in the explosion." the boy said bending over Sasori's body. "Good thing I got here late, right! Or I'd be like this guy!"

Deidara was VERY mad. And of course, when their boss returned, he was fired!

**Kakuzu** got a job at a bank.

He was sit at a desk and help people if they had questions.

A small boy wearing a mask walked up to the desk.

"Where's the valt?" he asked.

"Valt?" Kakuzu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, were they keep all the millions of dollors!" the boy said excitedly.

"Millions?" Kakuzu stood and rushed over to a drawer. He shuffled through some papers untill he found one entitled "Combinations."

"Hooray!" he shouted and ran to the very back room.

"Is the valt in there?!" he asked quickly, pointing to a door behind a desk. The lady at the desk nodded without looking up. The small boy ran up behind Kakuzu.

"Can I see it please? I'll be a good boy, I promise!"

Kakuzu ignored the boy and ran into the room. He opened the valt and began stuffing money in his pockets and a bag he had brought with him.

The small boy came in.

"Are you stealing that money?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Stupid kid!"

The small boy ran over to the lady and tugged on her sleave.

"Guess what!" he said, "That man and I are going to be rich! He is showing me the valt and we're going to get lots of money! But don't worry, I won't spend it all right away 'cause I'm a good boy!"

The lady began to scream and yell for help. The boy ran away and Kakuzu was caught and fired.

**Hidan** got a job as a delivery person.

He had to take pizza to different houses.

Hidan knocked on the door. A little boy opened the door.

"Hello! Are you the pizza guy?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Kool, well me and my friend here have something for you."

"Really?" _This is cool, I'm already getting gifts!_

"Here you go sir!"

Hidan looked up just in time to see a small boy wearing a mask, before a toy piano fell from the second story window.

The sound of crashing keys filled the air.

"OMG! Did we kill him!? I hope not! 'Cause I'm a good boy!"

The boy at the door looked at Hidan.

"I didn't mean to kill him," the boy at the door said.

Hidan was ticked. He reached behind him and pulled out his weapon.

"I kill you!" He said, holding his head in the other hans.

"OMG!!!!" the poor boy at the door screamed, "It's the freaking grim reaper!"

He slammed the door and never ever opened it again.

Hidan was fired.

**Zetsu** got a job at a bakery.

"Just sell the goods," the boss said.

Zetsu was left alone. He looked hungrily at all the cakes, cookies, and other sweets surrounding him.

_Just one._ he thought before eating everything in the building.

Zetsu was so busy eating, he hadn't noticed a small boy wearing a mask walk in.

"Did you eat everything?!" the boy asked amazed.

"Don't tell, kid! The police might come for me."

"Hmm...well ok, but on one condition."

"What?"

"You become my friend and help me find the owner or thins ring I stole, I mean, found. Yeah, I found it. Because, I'm a good boy!"

And so,Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Diedara, Hidan, Kakuzu, and the small boy all went back to the hideout.

"What happened?!" the leader shouted in disbelief.

"Well..." the small boy piped up.

"YOU!" they all shouted.

* * *

And the Akatsuki lived happily ever after! YAY 


End file.
